A New Friendship
by Emily Hoyt
Summary: COMPLETE: His house is being redone. What will happen? PLEASE read and review. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!
1. Planning Ahead

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to their names!  
  
Italics: thought  
  
Chapter 1: Planning Ahead  
  
"Lily, we have to go on business for the shop. We'll be gone for a week," smiled Mrs. Evans.  
  
"A week?" Lily smiled. Her mind was about to explode.  
  
"Yes, there's enough food in the pantry for the both of you."  
  
"Both?" Lily was a little confused.  
  
"Yeah, you're having a little guest while we're gone. His house is being redone. He's your age."  
  
Lily thought hard and long. His house. A guy her own age. No parents. Oh God! This is gonna be the best summer vacation ever!  
  
"Cool! Who is it?" Lily was growing impatient.  
  
"It's a certain James Potter. I think you know him from school!"  
  
Lily froze. She had so many fantasies brewing in her head. That, however, was the end of them. She stood stalk still.  
  
"Why does he have to come here?" Lily whined.  
  
"Because, here is the only place that he doesn't have to hide his true self. As well, his parents and I know each other. So, that's that. He stays in the guest bedroom across the hall."  
  
"From me?"  
  
"Yes from you!"  
  
Lily trekked upstairs. This is gonna be a major pain. I can't believe it. She couldn't owl anyone. All her friends were away. She had to put up with him. She didn't have any choice. James was coming over to spend a week in her house. Further more, her parents weren't there, so he didn't have to control himself. All Lily could do was defend herself and play him at his own game. That would be hard seeing as she didn't do that often. She was above childish jokes, except for revenge on James. That did happen quite often, so she had some practice.  
  
"Well, I better start planning. He gets here tomorrow. I need to know what I'm gonna do so all I need is to put the plans in motion," and so the plans began.  
  
Ding-dong. She was in a jean skirt and a tank top. She put on her best smile and she opened the door. Here stood James in a muscle tee and Bermudas. Lily thought that he looked fairly good, even if they were enemies, and that didn't stop her from noticing a good body and a six-pack.  
  
James stood in awe of her. She was quite gorgeous in her outfit. It showed off her curves. He thought she had the perfect body. WAIT! Was I just fantasizing over her? No way! I can't fall for that straight smile and hourglass shaped body. NO! I just did it again! Damn that woman!  
  
A few hours later, her parents were firing facts at them at the same time.  
  
"Food's all ready!" "Don't go out past 10:00p.m." "We'll call every day at 9:00p.m." "Don't spoil your appetite with a load of snacking."  
  
"It's ok, mom. We got it. Go, you'll miss you plane."  
  
"Ok. You two behave yourselves," warned the mother.  
  
"Don't worry ma'am. We will." With that, James walked over to Lily, snaked his hand over her rear and pinched her ass!  
  
Lily went stiff. The games had begun, the war was on, and Lily was off! 


	2. Not Forgotten

Chapter 2: Not Forgotten  
  
James had gotten her the day before, but now it was her turn. That night, seeing as how his room was across from hers, she snuck in. He was asleep in his boxers. Man, he has nice abs. He looks so cute when he's asleep. WAIT! I didn't think that! I gotta do what I came in her to do!  
  
With a small wave of her wand, she conjured a 5 foot wide by 6-foot deep moat the whole way around his bed. She had to work fast. It was 6:30a.m. Should he wake during the night, the morning wake up would be ruined so, she had set her clock and waited until morning to conjure the wide, freezing cold moat.  
  
Just as predicted, James woke. He jumped out of bed quickly and then he was soaked in a moat with freezing water, worsened due to lack of clothes.  
  
"EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!" He was beyond angry. He was pissed  
  
She, Lily, came in in her long pajamas. She fought to keep from laughing so out loud. "Yes, Potter? You called?"  
  
"Yes I did!" he hissed as he got out. He shook and put on his glasses. "What exactly is the meaning of this.addition?"  
  
"Oh, just a little wake up. Didn't want you sleeping on your first day!"  
  
"Well, is that all?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Forgive me? I thought it was something personal!"  
  
"But it is!" she hissed. "I take having my rear pinched very personal."  
  
"Evans, it was a joke." He tried to sound has serious as possible. As he thought back, he remembered the event rather clearly. He remembered hat he and she were wearing. He remembered reaching over and pinching her backside. He drifted into the moment. Her rear feels so round, so firm, so fine. It fits in my hand perfectly. NOT AGAIN! I've got to stop feeling like that. I hate Lily. Wait, not Lily, Evans! Damn. She's confusing me so badly. I'm gonna freaking burst!! Well, he snapped out of it when she approached.  
  
"Potter, know this. I take many of the things you do to me personally. I think that you are very strange. I took that pinch very seriously." He backed as she closed in on him. "This is not going to be forgotten. Do you hear me?" She stabbed her finger into his chest. "It will not be forgotten!" With a final poke, he fell back in! 


	3. A Promise

Chapter 3: A Promise  
  
James wasn't going to take this lying down. He had brought some of Zonko's tricks and was about to use them on Lily. They didn't talk much the day of the little moat prank. Now, it was nighttime again. It was James' turn.  
  
James snuck into her room. He began to lie out his little scheme. He began by going over to her wardrobe. Soon all of the clothes in it flashed an orange phrase: "James Potter is my Sexy Boy!" Then, he made his way to her bureau and opened the drawer. Soon, her undergarments, too, bore the same phrase as the rest of her clothes. Then, he went over and bent down low, just hovering over her body. God, she's gorgeous. So angelic looking when she sleeps. You wouldn't expect her to pull that prank she arranged for me during the night.  
  
His final touch was bewitching a wizard picture of himself to wave on her tank top and shorts pajamas.  
  
"Potter, get in here and fix my cloths. This is the stupidest thing you've ever done!" She did have to admit; the picture of him on her top had an absolutely gorgeous smile. WAIT! Don't think such things! She snapped out of it as James entered.  
  
"Sorry, Evans, 24 hour spell. I wanted everyone to know what you thought of me!"  
  
"Well, then it should state: "James Potter is a prick!" 'Cause that's what I think."  
  
She ran downstairs. She hit the living room. She went through another door. Now, she was in the basement. She turned on the switch, which lit up the dark, dank room. She made her way to the corner at her right. There sat the washer and dryer. The washer was empty, but the dryer was full. She pulled out her underclothes, jeans and a sleeveless mock neck top. Then, back upstairs, James face fell when he saw her.  
  
"Darn, forgot your other clothes. Man, that sucks!"  
  
" The spell better wear off. If my cloths stay like this, I promise you!" She shook her finger wildly in front of his bewildered face. "I promise that I will blast your Quidditch playing ass into oblivion," and with that, she turned and left, James mouth hanging open form the shock of being threatened by a girl, and worst, being scared of it 


	4. You'll Pay for This

Chapter 4: You'll Pay For This  
  
Lily and James had anther rather quiet day. That is if you consider a mini food fight a quiet day! They spent nearly 2 hours trying to clean away all the hardened food from the quarrel. After they cleaned up the entire kitchen, Lily read a book in her room while James swam outside in Lily's pool. Once or twice, when she thought he wasn't looking up or observing her window, Lily peeked outside to see James stage some ridiculous dive. She had to keep a pillow with her to muffle the laughter. Obviously, he did this in hopes of getting her to come down and swim.  
  
Later, that night, Lily staged her second attack. Once more, she snuck into his room, or rather her guest room, and performed the next task. With a wave of her wand, James' boxers lengthened and turned a cotton candy pink. Then, she added a tank the same color with white fluffy clouds. Then, she added a cute fuzzy bear under his muscular arm. After that, a set of purple pom-pom slippers. At this point, a thought entered her mind: He can sleep through anything! Her last and most hilarious touch was a set of blond pigtails with baby blue ribbon tying them up. With that, she left.  
  
"Lily Ann Evans, if you don't get your ass in here right now, you will regret ever crossing me in the first place!"  
  
Lily came in. "Nice outfit. I like. Looks like one of mine. You know, pink really is your color, Potter. It really, really is."  
  
"Evans, I can change my clothes and take off these stupid slippers. However, since you caused it, only you can reverse it. Fix my hair!"  
  
He was roaring with frustration. She was roaring with laughter.  
  
"All right, Potter. All right, all right. Don't get your little pink knickers into a jumbling twist. There you go. All gone!"  
  
"Yeah, all my hair is gone. Put it back properly, Evans. NOW!"  
  
"There."  
  
"I swear, Evans. I will get you back for this by the end of the day." And so he would. 


	5. The Changing Tides

Chapter 5: The Changing Tides  
  
So, James was gonna get her back, but how? It's gotta be good! But, being good didn't help him decide what to do. He wanted her to feel the shock of the moat and the disgust he felt wearing a feminine set of nightclothes. That's it! I know what I'm gonna fix for her little surprise. I can't believe I didn't think of this before now! And off he went to get ready.  
  
Lily had run out of soda, so she decided to take a quick visit to the corner store. While gone, James set it up. He went into her room. Above the door, with cords and supports, James set up a huge pail of slime to fall on her head when she opened her door. Then, he exited through the bathroom that connected to the hallway.  
  
Lily came into the house as James reached the base of the stairs. She eyed him suspiciously. Something's not right. However, as far as she could tell, nothing was wrong either. She went over to the refrigerator and put away the bottles. She got to her room and.  
  
"POOOTTEEERRR! You get here this bloody minute! If not, I will scalp you!" She finished her little rant upon his arrival at her door. He stared at her for a moment.  
  
Lily Evans was covered from head to toe in a thick, green substance the consistency of unset Jell-o. It oozed into her shirt, where it seemed colder than it did on the rest of her body.  
  
"I told you you'd pay and now you have!!!" he laughed!  
  
For some strange reason, it seemed it was infectious. Lily, too, even thought slightly livid, started laughing very hard.  
  
"Hey, Evans. The stuff matches your eyes; by the way, he threw out there, just like that. Then, a thought came over Lily. She walked up to him, slid her slimy arms around him and covered him the same substance.  
  
"Evans! Wha- you just covered my in this crap! Why?" With that, she reached down, grabbed a gob of it and rubbed it into his hair and all over his head.  
  
"What are you doing? I can't believe what your doing! Eva-" he trailed off.  
  
She didn't know what she was doing either, but a powerful voice on her head urged her on and she kissed him. They lowered and lay right down on the slimy floor and made out like there was no tomorrow for two minutes until Lily remembered herself, apologized and moved away. The fighting was back on furiously at that. 


	6. One on One

Chapter 6: One on One  
  
The next day, they rowed like they had to say everything because the world might end any minute. After 1:00p.m, they simply didn't talk. Lily locked herself in her room and lay in her green three-layer summer dress on her bed. James barricaded his door and stared at the ceiling. They didn't know anything about the other. They could have been dying.  
  
Around 10:00p.m, Lily was bored, but wide-awake. James more than likely asleep, Lily sensed a perfect time to wander her house. She was nearly done. Last stop, the kitchen, when.  
  
"Evans?" a familiar voice called her name. She turned  
  
"James?" He was taken aback when she used his first name. He was wearing his trunks, swimming in the pool, doing laps.  
  
"Lily, what are you doing down here? It's very late!"  
  
"Well, I was about to ask you the exact same question," she answered.  
  
" I was just bored, so I fancied a swim. You?"  
  
"I'm having a really hard time sleeping tonight."  
  
James looked into her face and read her like a map. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's kind of weird to talk to a guy about this topic."  
  
"Try me," he stated simply.  
  
She sighed deeply. "James, why don't I have many friends? I'm not the best person in the world, and I know that. Yet, how come I never seem to make new acquaintances? It's just so unfair!"  
  
"Well, you're not always welcoming when someone approaches you. I mean, before you even know their name, you tell them to go to hell. You know I right."  
  
" Yeah, I know. Still, it's terribly hard for me. I opened up to a person one time, and they spilled all my secrets I told them. I've almost never opened up since. Maybe twice. Three times most. You have no idea how hard this is right now!" she sobbed.  
  
"Oh, it's ok. I realize this is tough for you. He walked over and patted her kneecap. She pulled away. He remembered he was wet.  
  
"See, you pulled away again!" he joked. She walked over to the long chair near him and sat on the edge. She smiled at what he said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Wow, I'm right," he joked. She grinned. "Hey, that's better. Look, all I'm saying is loosen up a little bit. If you gave other people a chance to see what I see right now-" he froze a little, "-they would love you."  
  
"Fine, I'll try, and thanks. Thanks for helping me out."  
  
James pulled back his arm in an attempt to soak Lily.  
  
"James!" she looked exasperated at his little joke, until he pushed himself up on one knee out of the pool and grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"JAMES! NO! DON'T! JAMES, NO!!!" she screamed in amusement. Too late.  
  
She landed in the pool, green dress and all. As she popped up, she met a lop-sided grin. She dunked him. After a few seconds, he didn't come up.  
  
"James. C'mon, stop fooling around." Air bubbles rose. "James? James? Oh my God! JAMES!" She picked him up and lay him floating on his back, mouth open, eyes closed. "C'mon James! Don't you go on me, James!" she sobbed uncontrollably. Damn! She bent over and performed CPR. Breathe, breathe. Pump, 2, 3, 4, 5. Breathe, breathe. Pump, 2, 3, 4, 5. Br-  
  
She stopped. As she had bent over him, he jerked and kissed her near lips. She pulled away from him.  
  
"JAMES! You idiot! I thought you were gone!" she sobbed, hitting his chest with her fists as he stood in the water. "Why did you scare me like that, James? Why? Why? Why? Wh-" and she spoke no more.  
  
He had her back in the passionate kiss he had started before. She didn't resist. She deepened it as far as she could as James' hand moved to the buttons on the back of her dress while his other hand pulled her waist close to his body. She gave in! 


	7. Revelations

Chapter 7: Revelations  
  
It neared 2:30a.m. It was day 5 of the week James stayed at Lily's. They were lying in the chair next to the fireplace in the living room. Out of the pool, they put on a set of nightclothes and sat in the chair; cozy beyond all human beliefs.  
  
"Oh, James! I love you so much! I didn't realize until earlier. When I thought you drown- you scared me so badly. I didn't realize how much I loved you until I thought I lost you. I ca-" she stopped as James put a finger to her lips. He moved his hand to her neck and tilted it to face him. Soon, they began to kiss once more. It was as deep as the previous.  
  
They stopped and looked into each other's eyes and read each other's minds. James tapped the radio with his wand and "Songbird" by Kenny G started to play low.  
  
They got up and started to dance slowly by the candlelight in the room. They were so close that they could feel the other's body heat through their clothes.  
  
"Oh God, I love you, James! I always have. I was too stubborn to see it. I love you oh so much. I don't ever want this wonderful feeling to end."  
  
"Neither do I. I always was entranced by you. Your voice, your karisma, your feisty temper, you whole self! You're just too perfect for words. I love you with all my heart!"  
  
They shared another kiss. James tapped the radio off and conjured a mattress in front of the fire. They both got down facing each other. James put his hand on Lily's waist and slid it up her back. Lily put her hand on his shoulder as they kissed. She turned her back to him. He draped his arm over her waist and hips. Almost automatically, she pulled his hand a little higher and place it on her flat side and they fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling, and dreaming of each other in the same dreams. 


	8. Turning The Tables

Chapter 8: Turning the Tables  
  
They spent all of the fifth day in the pool. As James woke, he stirred Lily, still asleep in his warm arms on the floor.  
  
"Lily, wake up. It's 10:00p.m. Are you getting up now, Lily?"  
  
She smiled into his dreamy brown eyes. "Well, I know one thing that could wake me from slumber!" she whispered and their lips met for 20 seconds.  
  
" I know something else that could help you wake up." He smiled his smile. Lily saw it and she got a little bit scared.  
  
"James? What are you doing? Where are we go-" she trailed off as they passed through the patio, James carrying her in his arms.  
  
"C'mon, James. Not again. Well, you gonna get in too if you decide to wake me by tossing me in the pool first thing in the morning?"  
  
"Mmmm, no, I don't think that I will get in as well, Lily, my dearest."  
  
"WHAT?" but it was too late. She was in. She stood up and got out. James was quite amused. He lifted her and dropped her in again.  
  
This time, however, she didn't rise again. She lie at the bottom of the pool.  
  
"Lily, c'mon. Ha, ha. Laugh, laugh. C'mon, Lily." It didn't make sense though. 40 seconds later, she still didn't come up. James got scared. Maybe she hit her head? Air pockets came to the surface of the, other than that, perfectly still waters.  
  
"Lily? Lily? Lily, don't mess around with me!" He was panicking. "Damn it, Lily! Lily! Oh my God!" He dove in and grabbed her. He brought her to the side and rolled her out. Do like she did, he thought. Breathe, breathe. Pump, 2, 3, 4, 5. Breathe, breathe. Pump, 2, 3, 4, 5. Breathe, breathe. Pump, 2, 3, 4, 5. Why isn't it working?  
  
"Bloody hell! Don't you die on me Lils! You hear me? DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" Breathe, bre-muach!  
  
"Lily! Oh my God! You did that! You did that on so purpose! Lily! You scared the living daylights outta me! Why did you do that? You scared me half to death! Li-"  
  
"Like you did to me. But to see how much you cared made it worth while as far as I'm concerned. I knew I had to stay longer to scare you though, so, I did my best!"  
  
"Lily-I'm-You-That-Oh, never mind. Just kiss me. And promise you won't scare me like that ever, ever, ever again!" "I won't if you won't!" With that they rolled over each other back into the pool, and had a blast. 


	9. An Extension

Chapter 9: An Extension  
  
It was the last day before James went home and Lily's parents came back. They sat at the table until the doorbell rang. It was the postman. He had two letters, both to Lily Evans. She took up the first one.  
  
"Dearest daughter, the trip is moving. We're gonna be gone another two weeks. Here's 200$ for food. Go get some groceries. Mom!"  
  
"Damn. You have to go and I'm stuck here home alone!"  
  
Lily was ticked. Then she opened the next letter to her.  
  
"Dear Ms. Evans. The renovators found a mould, termite, and rodent problem. It will be another 14 days. Sorry, but could James stay longer please. Potters."  
  
"I love your parents, James!" Lily hugged him. He kissed her forehead. It was too much for her. They began to snog with each other for darn near 45 minutes.  
  
"Oh, Lily! You're the best girl a guy could ask for! You're smart, fun, feisty, fiery, sexy, gorgeous, kind, responsible."  
  
"Hey, c'mon. You're making me blush so bad right now!"  
  
"Well, it's not my fault. Everything about you is perfect."  
  
"No! I feel horrible. I'm sorry for the years of grief I caused you, James."  
  
"It's not big deal. I loved it. I used to tease you on purpose so you'd get all mad. Many times, too. I love to see you slightly angry. You look so hot like that!"  
  
"What? I'm not sexy when I'm not angry? Is that what you're saying? Hun?"  
  
"No, that's not what I mean. You're just way, way sexier mad."  
  
"Awe! Hoe cute!" she scoffed and turned away. He placed his hand under her chin and turned her head back. They kissed.  
  
"Well, that could help. It could use some major work, though."  
  
"Oh, more like this?" He dipped her backwards, suspended in his arms. His hands moved up and down her back.  
  
"Yeah, More like that one. I like it much, much, better," and the day faded away. 


	10. Feeling Like It

Chapter 10: Feeling Like It  
  
They both settled down. Lily was in her room. She knew James was going swimming. Lily just sat inside in her jeans and a red top that had elbow length sleeves, but the frill went past her hands. She read as the water started. She had heard James say he would wet himself down before going in the pool. She closed her book and walked to the door. It opened and she saw he already had his trunks on as he brought them in, but they weren't visible.  
  
"James?" She didn't call loud. Just enough so she could honestly say she had called him before-  
  
"JAMES!" She yelled his name as she opened the shower door. He had his trunks and glasses only. She looked him over from head to toe. He was the yummiest thing she had ever seen in her life.  
  
"Lily? What are you doing?" he asked her very shocked.  
  
"Checking on my favorite guy! I called, but you didn't answer me."  
  
"Oh, were you worried. That's so sweet." He popped his head out. She only gave him a quick peck, seeing as he was soaking wet. "Ooh. Is Perfect Prefect Lily Evans scared of mean, ole, wet James Potter?" He sprinkled some water and she leaped back. "Whoa. This could be quite fun!" he said, grinning his grin from ear to ear. He moved.  
  
"James-?" she backed away. She took flight to her room. James followed her in. The hard wood floors were now wet. James went over to her as she jumped over her bed. He caught her by the wrist and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"James! Hahahaha! James! Please!" she struggled to get free. As she did, he put her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She kicked and he slapped her rear!  
  
"James, where are you talking me?" Her question was answered. The running water got louder. Then, she was wet!  
  
"James Potter, what are you doing? My jeans are soaked!"  
  
James smiled his grin and put his hands over her head. She looked p to see 6 eggs coming at her head. She had enough time to look back down before she felt it. Splat!  
  
"Eww! Eww, eww, eww! James, what the meaning of all this?"  
  
"Ah, Lily, you know what? I just felt like it!" he smiled.  
  
"I see, like I feel like this!" She conjured a pail over his head. It was filled to the brim with raw eggs. "You know, you'll get some on you, too, if you do it!"  
  
"If it means revenge, that's absolutely fine by me!" and with that charmed her bucket to flip upside down. It's what happened next that she hadn't been expecting.  
  
As the 16 liter bucket flipped over to release all it's contents, James pulled Lily's body close to his with one hand and help her head to his chest with the other. Therefore, as Lily got James back, she, too, suffered the consequences. It poured for a minute. She charmed it to refill itself a few times. DAMN! She was mad. He liked it!  
  
"So, what are you gonna do, Lily flower?" he asked her in a mocking tone.  
  
"Well, Jamsie, since I'm covered as you are too, I'm gonna do this!" With that, she messaged the eggs into his hair.  
  
"Well, then, Lily dear, you don't mind it I do likewise?"  
  
Before he could, she twirled around, her hair hitting him in the face and covering him in even more. Lily rinsed herself well. Then, James washed himself down. Before Lily could turn to leave, James was carrying her again: downstairs, past the kitchen to the pool.  
  
"Hey, Lily? You know what? It's time to swim a little."  
  
"James, c'mon, let me change out of this at least!" she pleaded.  
  
"You know, as good as that sounds, seeing you in a bikini, this way is better." SPLASH!  
  
He dove in with her and they had a ball. And so was the routine for the next six whole days! 


	11. The Last Good One

Chapter 11: The Last Good One  
  
5 days later  
  
Lily sat in her room as instructed by James. His words: "This is our last full day together. So, I'm gonna make it a good one."  
  
Lily was staring around when James' head followed by a muscle tee and khaki shorts popped in her door. Lily was in a halter with a loose jean skirt.  
  
"Ok. Just down here!"  
  
Lily got down the stairs. They went to the kitchen. The table-  
  
"Everything is a saucy texture. We're having a little food fight. Then, see that tub?" he pointed across the room. It was a square tub with walls 6 feet long. "It's a little tug of war game. The loser falls in the tub! I bewitched the pool water not to get dirty. We can have our fight then dive in. After, we'll eat supper. Pizza! Made it myself. After supper, we can swim or do whatever you want. You'll choose, Lily dearest."  
  
"James? You really did think of everything!" She kissed his cheek and poured macaroni on his head! The food fight had begun  
  
In the end, Lily was a walking macaroni, mustard, ketchup, miracle whip, peanut butter, ice cream, butter and salsa jar all mixed together. As for James, he had all of the above plus jam, relish, orange juice, and cheese wiz! Poor him!  
  
They raced to the pool and jumped in. After 30 minutes, they got out and blow-dried themselves off, too.  
  
"Now! Lily, are you sure you wanna play tug of war?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Definitely. I'm gonna kick your ass!"  
  
"Ok then." They began to pull. After 10 minutes of struggle, Lily used all her might and pulled James into the pool of-whatever it was.  
  
James got up and slipped about 15 times before he put aside his pride and asked for some help.  
  
Lily got close. She looked like a ballerina the way she tiptoed on one foot to pull him out.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" James laughed. Lily stared, unsure.  
  
Then she felt his massive arms pull her in! It had the consistency of jell- o and pizza dough.  
  
"Ah! It's EGGS!" It felt rather cold up her skirt. "James! You - you - I love you!" She flung herself forwards and flattened James into the eggs. She kissed him as she rubbed in all the egg white. She was pressing up against him. Her hands were roaming around and caressing his hair.  
  
"Oh James. I love you. I love you. This is the best day yet!"  
  
"Lily, I would do anything for you if it made you happy!"  
  
He slid his hands behind her neck and the other around her waist. They kissed until he pulled away briefly.  
  
"Hey, Lily?" He had a slight tone of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Yes, James?" she played along. She liked his little mood.  
  
"I know this started it all, but now that we're a couple, item, and all, well - can I do this?" and with that, he reached and grabbed hold of her left rear cheek.  
  
"I'm not sure, can I do it, too?" She replied the action.  
  
"Sure. Trust me. I don't mind in the least." He smiled his award-winning grin.  
  
"Well, I'm all yours." With that, they continued to kiss and fully enjoy each other and their company.  
  
They didn't even care. They stopped kissing and sat in a corner of the tub in each other's arms. They paid no attention to where or what they were in. It felt like a cool blanket and pillow. And, it was well into the evening before they got out and cleaned themselves up.  
  
They ate supper together while remembering the day and asking for each other's favorite part. They both agreed the egg bath was amusing.  
  
Later, Lily changed into a long silk nightgown in a pale turquoise color with skimpy spaghetti straps. James had his boxers and a button up shirt.  
  
She sat on the side of the tub. James asked, "What do you wanna do now?"  
  
She reached up and began to kiss him once more. Then, without warning, she let go and dropped in. James grinned and jumped in with her. It was a perfect end to their week together! 


	12. The Way You Make me Feel

Chapter 12: The Way You Make me Feel  
  
"Lily, the week is almost over and well, I was wondering if spending a few weeks with me would interest you?" James stared at the ground, hoping.  
  
"James. I prayed last night you would as me that question. Absolutely! I'll ask my mom. I'm sure she won't mind, do I'll go pack right now."  
  
They both ran upstairs to her room. She packed jeans, shorts, tops, skirts, and a summer dress. Then, she found a top at the back of the closet. The spell still hadn't worn off and it flashed, "James Potter is my Sexy Boy!"  
  
"Oh, Lily. I'm so sorry. I guess that one had the wrong spell. Oh, I am so so- Lily, what are you doing?" he asked in total shock.  
  
Lily pulled her green top off her, James staring avidly at her, then, she pulled on the flashing tank. She smiled at James.  
  
"Well, I might as well use it. It IS telling the truth!"  
  
"Awe, Lily. Gosh, you're gorgeous. You're absolutely beautiful!" James gushed.  
  
"You're just as hot. I absolutely love your black hair. God it's drop dead sexy!" With that, he ruffled his hair up some more and made it messier at which Lily melted and ran her fingers through it.  
  
"I think you have a great rear actually. I thought it since day one of week one when I grabbed at it and pinched it. It just seemed to fit perfectly in my hand!" Lily blushed the color of their school train! "I love you, Lily Evans! With all my heart and soul."  
  
"As do I James. I could never love anyone or anything as much as I love you. You're fun, kind, and gentle. Your body just makes the whole package better."  
  
"How touching. Why didn't we see this before now, Lily?"  
  
"Well, I thought too low of you and you thought I was a real bitch. But, even if I thought low of you, I've got to tell you, I've always found you very good looking!"  
  
"Lily, just to let you know, same here. Always lived you."  
  
Once they packed, they went back downstairs and stood there.  
  
"Well, Lily, what do you want to do now? Your house, you should choose."  
  
Lily thought and noticed him in his muscle tee shirt and black Bermuda shorts. She ran her index finger along his abs.  
  
"I wanna go swimming! It's beautiful out. C'mon!"  
  
"Wait! We aren't changing first? Lily, you're not changing?"  
  
"No, why should I? Why should either of us change?"  
  
"Well, I only have a white cotton shirt on right now!"  
  
"I can see that. Why do you think I suggested it?" and as she finished, she pushed him into the pool. Then, she sat on the side with her feet in the cool water.  
  
"Lily! Oh you! Well, whatever" He swam to her and rested his weight with a hand against the wall on either side of her. He stared at her radiant eyes.  
  
"Oh, Lily!" and he leaned in and kissed her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and deepened it. She ran her hands through his wet, jet-black hair.  
  
Lily's legs wrapped around James' torso under the water. His hands found her back pockets. Then, he lifted her off the edge and into the water. She didn't even stop to scream. She tightened her arms around his neck and slid in. Never, not once, did she break their lip contact, even as he pulled her lower into the waist high water. They went under and rose.  
  
He started at his all-time crush, wet, in a clinging tank and tight jeans. He ran his hands through her long hair and she did his. She saw his white shirt and ran her hands over his muscular chest and, feeling every curve of his front, she hugged him and tightly locked her hands behind his back. She tilted her head on his chest and kissed his neck and she cuddled her red hair under his chin. He moved his hands on her back, kissed her shoulder lightly and tilted his chin on her head.  
  
Until they heard the car and got out and dried, they remained locked in each other's arms. The day ended on a great note when Mrs. Evans gave Lily permission to stay at James until a week to the end of summer, which gave them three weeks together. 


	13. Should We Tell Them?

Chapter 13: Should we tell them?  
  
The next day, Lily and James left in the car his father sent over. It was a stretch. The car parked on the corner and the chauffeur packed all 4 trunks. Lily and James sat in the back. James pushed the button and the partition rose. Lily and James sat in the rear of the automobile on separate benches.  
  
James reached for his wand and waved it. James flicked it at the doors with an impervious charm (water-proof). Another wave with "Accio Lily." Lily found herself flying from one side of the car to his into his arms. Yet another wave and she looked down at herself. She was in a bra and short shorts and James, in his boxers. Then "Accio water." The limo had been transformed into a small pool. It was a kind of hot tub. James served two champagne glasses filled with nectar soda. They sat snuggling and sipping.  
  
So it was for nearly 4 hours during the drive to the Potters. They talked, they laughed, and Lily opened up and cried a few times into James' broad muscular shoulder. He was a great comfort to her. She gazed at him for a few moments before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Over the speaker, the driver announced their arrival in ten minutes. James muttered a quick "Evanesco" spell and made the water disappear. He swished his wand and they were back in suitable clothes. They sat and talked. They nearly fell asleep in each other's arms. Lily felt warmth and as if she couldn't be more comfortable sitting in a cloud. James rubbed her soft arms and mane of red hair. Heaven!  
  
When they arrived, in addition to their 4 trunks, they saw another 6. The 4 came in as the 6 went out. Both James and Lily were lost. James went to his parents as they ran towards the door. "What's up guys? You leaving?"  
  
"Yes, we're sorry. We have to go to Spain for three weeks."  
  
James and Lily's eyes lit up. They were going to be alone again. Just the two of them. They couldn't be happier. Once his parents were gone, James and Lily carted their bags upstairs. They went into his bedroom and lie down on a plastic sheet. James pressed a red button in front of them as they lie on their fronts. The plastic sheet became longer and twisted until it made a long slide. They went in and out of doors. It led from the living room to the master bedroom. Lily looked up to see the slide stop at the open window on the second floor. However, there were no means of slowing down.  
  
"JAMES!!! STOP THIS NOW BEFORE WE FALL OUT THE WI-AHHHH!!!" Her scream echoed all the way down. They hurtled out the window and fell two stories into his in-ground pool. They laughed.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much you just scared me, James?"  
  
"I was hoping that. Now should I try to comfort you?" "Oh, hell yeah, that could be a major good thing."  
  
So the days went on as such. Kissing, swimming, sleeping- Terrific life!  
  
"So, where are you taking me, James? Hun? Where?"  
  
"Well, my dear. Care to go to Diagon Alley?"  
  
"What do you want to go there for? Any reason in particular?"  
  
"Well, Sirius and Remus want me to meet them there to meet their girlfriends."  
  
"Do they know I'm coming, or to them do we still hate each other?"  
  
"Lily, how could they know? We got back and I haven't left you side since!"  
  
"So, Mr. Potter, how and when did you plan on breaking it to them?"  
  
"Well, I thought walking down the street something like this," he put his hand in her back pocket and kissed her neck, "might do it."  
  
"Yeah, that has a definite chance of doing to the trick."  
  
So, they stepped out of the fireplace and came back out to meet them all.  
  
"Lily!" she looked up at her name and saw Carey and Mariah next to Sirius and Remus.  
  
"So, that's what you 2 have been away to! Leaving me with this!"  
  
She pointed to James who, on cue, slid his hand into her rear pocket.  
  
"Lily?" Mariah chocked. " Do you feel what James is doing to you?"  
  
"Oh yes, I sure as hell do!" She did likewise.  
  
"Lily?" It was Carey's turn. "Do-do-do you mean?"  
  
"We are now inseparable!" Jams bent down and kissed her ear them lips. Remus, Sirius Carey, and Mariah stared, then hooted for them with joy. 


	14. Testify to Love

Chapter 14: More than one way to skin the cat!  
  
"Hey guys? Why don't all of you come over? My parents won't be back for two weeks. I must warn you though. Lily and I have strange habits. Don't freak or you can join them!"  
  
"Sure," was the short chorus from the 4 happy and anxious faces.  
  
"Well, custom number 1. We like to take baths." He charmed in the egg filled bathtub.  
  
"James, you got a pool. Why not go out there?" Sirius inquired.  
  
" 'Cause you can't play tug of war there. This is more fun."  
  
The game began. Guys vs. Girls. Three times each, the teams looked like they were about to lose. Then, on the last tug, 3 guys went crashing into the large tub of gooey liquid.  
  
"Prongs?" Remus was a little lost. "This is egg whites, James. Did you know?"  
  
"Yeah, he did, Remus." Lily sat on the ledge behind James. "He knew eggs- actly what it was, hun James?"  
  
"Yeah, I knew. Come here lovely!" He wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her in backwards onto his lap.  
  
"JAMES! Oh, James," and they shared a brief kiss. Remus and Sirius glanced at each other and got out. They chased and caught their girlfriends, while they tried to squirm free.  
  
"Hey, James. It looks like you and me all over again."  
  
"Yeah, it does, but not anymore, it doesn't." He kissed her cheek. Then, without warning, he plopped a gob in her hair.  
  
"James!" she yelped in surprise. "Oh, how cares?" She did the same and planted a kiss on his lips. Then, she placed a hand in his back pocket.  
  
"LILY! DAMN IT!" he howled. "You pulled open my jeans when you just did that. Do you know how cold that is?"  
  
"No, just how cold would it happen to be?" He grabbed a handful, pulled her top loose and dropped it on her chest!  
  
"JAMES!!! Damn, that is cold! I won't do it again, if you won't." "Agreed then. Now, how about we just kiss instead?"  
  
They stayed in each others' arms all through the night. 


	15. Sweetness Inc Goes out to Sweet Venezuel...

Chapter 15: Sweetness Inc.  
  
The days were spent in the pool or by the fireplace. It was all dependant on the temperature. Warm days were spent swimming outside. Cool days, chess was played in tournaments by the fireplace. Remus won all of them. Usually, we won against James. A few times, he was against Sirius. Yet, no matter who, Remus was the victor, every single time.  
  
Eventually, they hit a cold streak that lasted 4 days. They soon got tired of not getting to swim. James put up 4 walls around the pool and a roof with a heating system. By the end of the day, they could all swim again, whether rain or shine.  
  
A week had passed and everything was still a blast. They played a few rounds of spin the bottle. They had to put a time limit on some people (who's names shall go unmentioned, but we all know who the couple is!!!)  
  
4 days later, they wanted to pick up the pace a little bit. A game of truth or dare could fix that just fine. Mariah started with Remus to tell the truth about his feelings for her. Remus, in turn, dared Sirius to kiss Carey. Sirius dared James to do the Macarana. James dared Lily to kiss him. They called time after three minutes!!! Lily asked James what he was willing to do to sow how much he loved her.  
  
"I would make a statue of us in each others' arms as a monument to our love."  
  
"Awww. That's so sweet James. I would love to see it." Lily cooed.  
  
James took out his wand and, with a wave, a statue of him holding Lily in a deep hug around her waist appeared. It was a mini. "Engorgio!" and Lily was now Hagrid's height. The, he levitated it outside, enlarged it again and added a flashing banner.  
  
"Lily Ann Evans and James William Potter: Together Forever." 


	16. Love by Rain

Chapter 16: Love by Rain  
  
The first 2 days of the last week passed in a haze. They swam every day. At the end of the pool, that statue still towered with the same phrase flashing above them both. James would often surprise Lily by pulling her into the pool at any moment and holding her like the statue in the water. It usually didn't last long. Lily would turn around and dunk him and it would continue as such for a few moments.  
  
On one particular day, the sky was cloudless and the temperature was perfect. It was warm enough for shorts, but not so you'd sweat sitting still. A cool breeze ruffled the leaves in the trees. They all suited up in raddy old jeans and plain shirts. The girls wore tanks. The 6 went out on the lawn and played some soccer. Lily had to give a quick run down. She knew, the others didn't.  
  
"James, you don't kick it t the guys' net. You just scored against your own team. You have to try and goal in our net. We goal in yours. Imagine the guys are Gryffindor and we girls are Hufflepuff. Same, but in nets instead of hoops and no hands 'cept the goalies!"  
  
They played well into the night. It took a while, but the guys eventually caught on and won. Then, the rain started.  
  
"C'mon, everyone. Into my place before you get soaked." They went in and grabbed blankets. Then, James found Lily was gone.  
  
"Lily? Lily? Where are you, Lily dear? Hey, get in here, Lily!"  
  
She stood outside. I don't feel like going inside right now."  
  
"Lily, get in. It's raining. You'll catch your death of cold. C'mon in!"  
  
"I don't want to. I stand in the rain all the time at home."  
  
He ran and put the blanket around her. "I don't want you to get sick. C'mon."  
  
"James. I don't' want to right now. Just staying long enough to get wet."  
  
"Lily, please com in. I'm terrified you'll be sick. Come in please!"  
  
She took the blanket off and let the rain fall on her bare shoulders. Thunder!!!  
  
"Jesus, Lily! Come in! You'll catch pneumonia if you don't!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh," she sighed in relief after kicking off her shoes and squishing her feet in the mud. "James. Do me a favor; don't talk."  
  
She pulled him close to her and kissed him. He dropped the blanket and deepened it as far as he could. He kissed her passionately. She had started the kiss hugging his neck. Now, her hands had slid down his wet shirt and stopped at his belt. She held that position.  
  
James soon forgot his white shirt and moved his hands all over her backside and in her wet hair. He could stay like that all day.  
  
She stopped and held his collar. She began to lower herself to lie on the grass. He went down, too, and lay next to her and resumed their kiss. It was long. They lips danced on each other's mouths. They lay in the long, yet tidy, blades of grass. They kissed and not once came up for air.  
  
As they lay intimate on the neat grass, the rain grew more and more intense as did their little activity. The thunder rolled and the lightning struck. The neat grass lawn soon became a muddy field. They stayed interlocked in each other's arms and paid no attention as the rain got worse. They were as if chained together and couldn't separate. They wouldn't stop. They came up from time to time to kiss each other's necks or shoulders.  
  
The rolled over each other. Soon, Lily Evans and James Potter had become human mud people. As they rolled, the mud slid between them on their fronts. It fell into their tops, but neither paid heed. James caressed her mud covered hair and held her face close to his. He kissed down her cheek and neck. He kissed her chest. He thought he had gone way too far, but she didn't push away. He continued to caress down her front while she enjoyed and absorbed every moment of it.  
  
Remus and Mariah, Sirius and Carey, each couple under their blanket, came out to see their sick, twisted, and very much in love friends.  
  
"Well, look Sirius. Their at it again, eh?" Remus poked at his friend's relationship.  
  
"Yeah, Moony. Astute as always!"  
  
Carey dropped their blanket. "We could try too, Sirius, you know?"  
  
Mariah dropped theirs too. "Yeah, Remus. So could we."  
  
Within 2 minutes, three couples lay on the lawn, wet and kissing like mad!!! 


	17. Spookapalooza

Chapter 17: Spookapalooza

Another day had started. They were all just sitting around, trying to do something interesting. They were rather tired from the activities of the previous day. That's when, much to everyone's surprise, Sirius spoke.

"Hey, y'all! I have a pretty good idea!"

James grinned. "Wow, it's a shock you even think, Padfoot!"

"Shut up, Prongs! No, let's rent scary movies and stay up 'til midnight. We can have an indoor picnic in front of the television."

Lily smiled. "You know what, Si? That's actually a good plan."

So, off they went. They looked through the horror films. Each couple picked 2. Then, the couple took one of the two. The leftover 3 were talked over and 1 final was picked among them. The teenagers walked to the cash with Dracula, starring Gary Oldman as the lead role; The Exorcist, The Amityville Horror, and Poltergeist. James had seen them and became concerned.

"Sirius, aren't these a little intense for the girls?" Sirius smiled and gave a quick wink to James, obviously implying that that was the point. James caught on and winked back.

On the way back home, they stopped at Steinberg's and bought cold meats, break, nachos, chips, soda and popcorn.

Once they bought it, they went home and immediately changed their pajamas and laid out a large blanket and set up the food and treats.

They started with Poltergeist. It really scared Mariah. Never had she seen this movie before. She was particularly scared at the scene in which the mother falls into the dug out pool filled with mud and the corpses start attacking her. She began to whimper into Remus' shoulder.

Next was the Amityville Horror and no one seemed the least bit fizzed. Actually, they laughed quite a bit.

They all agreed to watch the Exorcist next. The movie didn't really scare them. They were just slightly disgusted, however. Everyone seemed to temporarily lose their appetite after Regan demonstrated the reverse of a normal digestive system with green pea soup.

"Well," Lily spoke, "that was really...um...demonstrative!"

"Lily, cut out the Shakespeare. That was gross!" Padfoot yelled.

"Well, guys. I guess that leaves us with just one movie. Who's up for a look at Dracula by Bram Stoker."

A loud applause and a few wolf calls was the answer and soon the Transylvanian setting was across the screen and the 6 watched intently.

The movie went on. James seized his chance. As Dracula reached out to Jonathan, James' hand landed on Lily's shoulder. Lily let out a blood-curdling scream. The shock, in turn, caused Mariah and Carey to scream as well. 

"WHAT THE HELL? JAMES! You sick, twisted…" Lily was mad.

"Lily, what'd he do to you to make you yell like that?" 

"As Dracula reached for Jonathan, this creep's hand landed on my shoulder and scared me shitless!!!"

She started to play beat him up. He laughed which made Lily worse. He grabbed her whirling arms and pinned her down. Once she slowed, he kissed her glossy lips. She totally stopped trying to resist. She answered and hugged him.

"Oh, James, you weirdo!" Lily pecked his neck quickly.

James turned. "Hey, sir, kinda looks like you, eh?"

"Who? Jonathan or Dracula?" He looked a little troubled. 

"Well, Dracula of course! Same long hair and darkness!" 

"Yeah, if they ever made a movie of his life, I could play him!"

"Or, Padfoot," Remus volunteered, "He could play your life story!"

They laughed at the absurdity of people making a movie about their life until their sides hurt and cramped in pain.


	18. Sirius' Secret

Chapter 18: Sirius' Secret

They had 3 days left together in James' mansion. This day was extremely boring however. With rain outdoors and no cable or magic (well, a little bit) indoors, they had done absolutely nothing since they woke at 7:00 a.m. and it was now 1:00 p.m. They looked around hoping that something would jump out at them and they would have something to do. So far, their gazes were to no avail.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" Lily yelled.

"What, Lily flower?" James raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, you got a spare room, James dear?" Lily asked.

"Hmm. The fifth room on the 3rd floor is free, but…"

"Bye!" Lily jumped up and ran off, flying up to the stairs and heading straight to her room then to the vacant one.

"What do you think she's up to, Padfoot?"

"No idea, Prongs. But, you might wanna check that room later."

About 20 minutes to half an hour later, Lily came skipping down the stairs, grabbed Mariah and Carey from Remus and Sirius. She pulled them away and chatted while they giggled. Then, after about 5 minutes of explanation, the girls each went back to their boyfriends. They held out their hands to help up their guys and pulled out their wands. Muttering a small charm, each girl was wrapped in a long towel. With a snap, the guys' heads turned around to look at each girl and absolutely loved what they saw. Until…

The girls pointed their wands at the boys and in another flash, the guys had a towel wrapped around their waists.

"Lily! Don't do that. It'll fall off and…well…"

"James dear, don't worry. We covered this aspect. The girls and I. We thought of the charm that would change the clothes and they wouldn't slip off. So, neither yours nor my towel will slip off and leave us rather embarrassed. No one's towel will fall."

"Well, it wouldn't have been that bad." He hugged her.

"C'mon, James. We have to go upstairs now. It's time!"

"Um…for what? It's time for what, Lily?"

"Just come with me, James. You'll see soon enough."

They walked up the stairs three floors. After passing 4 doors, they stopped at the 5th one, which, while standing next to, had hot steam flowing under the door.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I, Lily, present the rest of our day."

She opened the door and the other 5 stood in awe of it. 

The room was a Greek steam bath. Marble pillars rose and decorated the golden room. There were curtains that could be pulled to make 3 private sections for each couple. There were rose petals of pink and red.

"Wow! Lily! This is amazing! How did you do it?"

"Well, just a few summoning and conjuring charms. Wasn't that hard. Pretty easy."

The curtains were tied back against the pillars. They stayed like that for about half an hour. Then, the curtains were drawn and each couple was left to themselves. James and Lily had the section at the back. Theirs was the best. At the back of the room, they had a window seat. The light poured in and the breeze blew the curtains about. It was like walking into a dream. The two of them had never experienced extreme bliss like this.

"Lily, this is the best idea you've ever had. I mean it!"

"You mean better than the time I blackmailed Sirius?"

"Yes, well, no, nothing beats seeing ole Padfoot squirm quite as much as he did because of one picture." (A/N: Shh, not telling!)

"Yeah, I still can't believed Sirius would go out with…"

"Lily! We swore not to talk about that again! We swore to Sirius, our friend and trusted buddy!"

"Ha! He's more your friend than mine, James. Therefore, as far as I can see, I can talk about it."

"Ok, ok. I promise not to talk about Sirius dating…"

"LILY!"

"Fine!" And she dunked him.


	19. La Dame en Bleu

Chapter 19: La Dame en Bleu

While wondering through the Potter Mansion, Lily stumbled upon an older room. A ballroom to be exact. It had ivory walls with gold accents. The pillars held up the ceiling, which matched the walls. The pillars were plated from top to bottom with gold. The floors were a white marble. A type of silver-gray actually. The Victorian-style rectangular windows were the length of the walls. They were adorned with burgundy drapes that had an almost invisible white lace frill. The gold tassels hung loose, but still managed to keep the drapes collected in the center. Lily felt like a princess!

She hurried downstairs to James to propose they have a dance. James fell in love with the idea. The girls ran off, as did the guys, to get ready. Lily agreed to be the d.j, as she had so much music. 

Lily, Mariah and Carey all came out in the same summer dress, but Lily's was royal blue, Mariah's was forest green, and Carey's was ruby red. The guys all came out in black slacks and shirts matching the dress their girlfriends were wearing. The guys wore their black dress shoes while the girls all wore 2-inch heels in the color matching their dresses.

The all agreed it would be fun to have friendly competition. They would partner dance. The couple that danced the best would be name "Partner Dance Champs!" So, Lily pulled out her classical, waltz, (I know waltz and classical are similar, but I needed a specific amount of dance types. Bear with me please?) rumba, cha-cha, Laendler (Austrian Folk Dance, and no, I'm not Australian, I just watch "Sound of Music" a lot!!! :P) salsa, mambo, 2-step (country dance) and samba music to dance to.

Remus and Mariah took the lead with the classical, rumba and waltz portion of the dancing. Sirius and Carey had a very nice mambo, cha-cha, and samba. Lily and James danced a fine Laendler, salsa and 2-step. It was down to the finals and all three couples had 3 dances to their names. Lily racked her brain and music collection to find a good final dance. Her eyes settled on the last record she had. She smiled to herself, turned to James and winked. He replied knowing exactly what she had in her hands.

TANGO!!! Lily was putting on the tango! And not just any tango. The famous French tango by Micheal Louvin. (See end of chapter for an English translation!!!)

_Qui est la belle inconnue?_

_La femme en bleue seule à sa table_

_Je me sens fou de l'avoir vue_

_Comme j'aimerais quelle me regarde_

_Je n'ai jamais vu s'ennuyer_

_Une femme avec tant de charme_

_Et si j'allais lui parler_

_Peut-être qu'elle pourrait m'aimer_

_À cause d'un regard_

_Maintenant plus rien ne nous sépare_

_Je suis amoureux_

_De la dame en bleu_

_Toi ma belle, belle inconnue_

_Tu m'attires et tu me charmes_

_Tu m'as rendu amoureux_

_De la dame en bleu_

_Dis-moi que l'on se reverra_

_Que ce n'est pas l'histoire d'un soir_

_Je veux te garder dans mes bras_

_De peur de ne pas te revoir_

_Toi ma belle, belle inconnue_

_Viens danser encore une fois_

_J'imagine ton corps nu_

_Qui m'invite à chaque pas_

_À cause d'un regard_

_Maintenant plus rien ne nous sépare_

_Je suis amoureux_

_De la dame en bleu_

_Toi ma belle, belle inconnue_

_Tu m'attires et tu me charmes_

_Tu m'as rendu amoureux_

_De la dame en bleu_

_À cause d'un regard_

_Maintenant plus rien ne nous sépare _

_Je suis amoureux_

_De la dame en bleu_

_Toi ma belle, belle inconnue_

_Tu m'attires et tu me charmes_

_Tu m'as rendu amoureux_

_De la dame en bleu_

Lily and James were gliding across the floor. Obviously, "La Dame en Bleu" was their song, as they had and executed their own private and special moves to it. They, obviously, were the triumphant team.  Sirius, Carey, Remus and Mariah were eating James and Lily's dust. They were just too good, like something you see on the professional competitions. It was like a mass of royal blue was whirling around.

"Wow, Lily, you were terrific! You always are. You're a wonderful dancer. Then again, lessons can do that!"

"Did you ever get lessons? You're a natural, almost."

"What do you mean 'almost'?" James teased. It was a joke and they both knew, but her kiss confirmed it!

**ENGLISH TRANSLATION: (I didn't rhyme it. It's as literal as my French capabilities can match. This is almost word for word, but in a readable order.)**

Who is the beautiful stranger?

The lady in blue alone at her table

I feel crazy just looking at her. 

How I would love her to look at me.

I never saw her get bored

A lady with so much charm

And if I went to talk to her

Maybe she could love me

Because of just one look

Now nothing can separate us

I'm in love

With the woman in blue

You my beautiful, beautiful stranger

You draw me in and you charm me

You made me fall in love

With the woman in blue

Tell me that we'll see each other again

That's it's not the one night story

I want to keep you in arms

From fear of not seeing you again

You my beautiful, beautiful stranger

Come and dance one more time

I imagine your nude body

That invites me with each step

Because of just one look

Now nothing can spate us

I'm in love

With the woman in blue

You my beautiful, beautiful stranger

You draw me in and you charm me

You made me fall in love

With the woman in blue

Because of just one look

Now nothing can separate us

I'm in love

With the woman in blue

You my beautiful, beautiful stranger

You draw me in and you charm me

You made me fall in love

With the woman in blue

**And now, for a sneak peak!**

_"…please don't throw me into the water. I'll do anything you want!" she pleaded._

_"Anything?" he pondered his next thought. What? "Well, I wouldn't mind a lap dance," he grinned, sure she would decline._

_"James! You know I can't dance like that to save my life!"_

_"Oh well, have a nice swim then, Miss Evans!" Splash!_

_"James William Potter! You're worst than…than…Malfoy!"_

**HAHAHAHAH!!! I'm so evil. And guess what? You gotta wait a good while for that. Any idea where it's from? That's right! It's my first chapter of my sequel! You still have one more chapter of this story (my longest yet!) and then a prelude to the next story, which will be called "Life's Gotta Change" or something similar. Hehehe! Sorry, I know that that's a major cliffie, but I hardly ever have one. So, I made one big one to replace no little ones. Couldn't help it.**


	20. And Now, The End is Near

Chapter 20: And Now, the End is Near

Lily, Carey and Mariah were woken up by gentil kisses on their foreheads. They had been coaxed into retiring to bed at 9:00 p.m. by the guys. Unannounced to the girls was that they guys stayed up until12:00a.m. themselves. They were preparing the lving room and researching spells to make the last day of their vacation as perfect as possible.

Lily, sweetie, it's 10:00a.m. Don't panic. We let you sleep."

They girls woke and dressed in casual clothes as instructed by the guys. Lily wore a short jean skirt and pale green tank top. Carey was in shorts and a red t-shirt. Mariah dawned a set of capris with a black sleeveless mock neck top. Simple.

When they arrived downstairs, they were met by 100 water balloons and a 12ft. sq. tug of war pool. Lily knew what was going on as James had done this once before. Carey and Mariah didn't get it. They needed explination. 

"Ok, girls," began Sirius, "we play tug of war, then we have a water balloon fight. More to come, but you'll have to find out later."

Suddenyl, James snaked his arms around Lily's waist. He pulled her close to him. She leaned her head on his chest and she heard his heartbeat. She looked up into his gorgeous face.

"well, we better go, Lily. They've started with the balloons."

Lily made no effort to move. She enlarged one balloon, hugged James and let the balloon drop on them.

"There, we played. Now, we can dry off and sit, ok?"

James didn't answer. He just nodded. So, they dried off and moved close together. Then, they sat in a chair far away from all the flying balloons until Sirius called them.

"C'mon, Lily. Ole Padfoot'll flip if we don't go over."

"I got another idea. They play at one end. Why not you carry me and drop me in then get in yourself."

"You know what?" I think that's brilliant."

So, he lifted Lily off the sofa into his arms. He walked over to the tub and stepped in, Lily in his arms. Then, he stood her up. He let himself fall backwards into the tub. Lily stood looking at him and, without getting covered, she got out, wiped off and sat down, legs crossed, back facing the pool. She smiled to James.

"Hey, you suggested this! Get in here, now!" he argued.

"Hmm, well, the truth is I much prefer just seeing you."

James wasn't impressed with her answer. He moved himself closer and kissed her. She slipped her arms around his neck. All he did was side step, and, since she was holding him, she lost her balance and fell in, followed by James.

"Ah, James! You nut. That's why I love you. You're my sexy bitch."

"Why, Miss Evans, language. I'll have to punish you. Do you want that?"

"No! PLEASE!" She actually did shrink back. She was scared!

"Whoa, shh, Lily, it's ok. God, why are you so scared? I was joking." But she was crying.

"Well, remember that time you walked in on me in 4th year?" she sobbed.

Lily sat whimpering in the corner of the abandoned classroom. Malfoy had just beaten her for talking to him. She hated him.

_"Had enough yet, Evans, you Mudblood?" She spit at his shoes._

_"Why, Miss Evans, attitude. I'll have to punish you. Do you want that?"_

_"Fuck off, Malfoy!"_

_"Bad move." He began to kick her in the abdomen and mouth. Lily thought she was gonna die. Then, the door clicked. Lily shrank into the shadows and Malfoy disappeared out the door._

_"And then," bragged James, "we colored her hair bright purple."_

_Lily knew James was talking about her. She remembered the purple hair prank. But, she was unable to hear more because she blacked out._

"You mwan, you heard  all the braggin then blacked out?" She nodded. "My God, Lily. If only you hadn't fainted, you have heard us continue…"

"Man, Sirius, we never should have done that. That was horrible."

_"C'mon, Prongs. That's why we did it. 'Cause it was Evans."_

_"That's my point. That's why we shouldn't have done it!"_

_"James, do you…do you like Lily Evans?"_

_"You know what, Pad? I think I might. I mean, at first, I hated her attitude, but the truth is She's just perfect. I love her."_

_"Aww. My little Prongsie. All grown up. So fast."_

_"Oh, shut up, Padfoot. I told you 'cause I trust you."_

_"Thanks. I'll take it to the grave." And then, they left._

"And you actually said that? Really?"

"Yeah, I did. Don't believe me? Ask Sirius. He'll tell you."

"I do believe you. I just…never knew."

"Yeah, well, I never knew Malfoy beat the shit out of you. I'll be planning the ultimate prank for him. He's dead."

"James." She didn't let him continue. She turned his face and gave him a short sweet kiss. She didn't say anymore. She was still shaking. By this time, James had moved closer to Lily. He was holding her trying to calm her tears and sobs.

It was scary to see Lily in such a state, She was always the strong one. No one ever got to her. Malfoy must have traumatized her to turn her to such a state at the mention of one sentence. Her tears were still flowing.

Yet another thing. James had known Lily for years. Maybe she did out of view, but he didn't remember her crying even once after her grandparent's death. So, she was either a cold, heartless bitch (which he doubted), didn't' show public emotion or hated her grandparents. Then again, a potion could have made her cold by day and soft by night.

"Lily, here." He handed Lily a pin. It was really small. James had just conjured it. "If someone threatens you again, just push the pin. I'll run as fast as I possibly can. And know this, if I ever say anything like that, there are two things to do. #1 is tell me. I'll try my best not to ever do it again. #2, expect me to snog you senseless. You know, light kisses, and pinches. But for sure, if I say that, it's in no way whatsoever literal!"

"I know, James. It,s just the first time someone has said it since… It's hard. Very hard. I wish it would disappear."

"Well, my dear. Whether or not it does, I intend on doing my original intentions from when I said…what I said." He got close to her and bit at her neck and ears affectionately.

Then, all tension was gone. She felt free. She knew she had to try.

"James, can you try and tell me that again. I need to face this sometime."

"Repeat what? That you,ve been naughty and I need to punish you?"

Had Lily seen a meniacle look, like Malfoy's, she would have shrunk back again. But she looked dead into James's face and noticed his mischevious look and playful grin. 

"Yeah, I need to be taught." Rather than act surprised, he just flowed with it and went back to work.

Cured!

When all six were finally done, they cleaned off and bounced upstairs to get ready for a personal little event. The guys set it up again. The tub and balloons disappeared. Then, they ran up to the ballroom. They hung streamers, banners and ornaments and set up some seats in case yu got tired. The table in the corner had some punch and gifts on it. You see, it was Lily's birthday. This party was for her.

The girls were told to dress like "if they were going to a family picnic." So, that's what they did. Seeing as how last time, they had water and egg, the girls made sure that the clothes were washable. Lily wore a knee length halter dress in a deep purple shade. Carey chose a yellow, fluttery summer dress. Mariah dawned a simple jean mini and red tank top. Meanwhile, Mariah and Carey tried to contain their excitement. They knew, but couldn't tell Lily a word.

So, they walked out of the door where they guys met them. James was in black slacks, a white muscle tee, an open green shirt and dress shoes. Remus had black slacks and dress shoes too, but instead a tucked in blue checked shirt. And Sirius chose khaki shorts and an orange muscle tee.

"Lily, we're gonna blindfold you girls." The truth was they fixed Lily's first and didn't bother with the other girls. So, only Lily was being lead. When they stopped, Lily had no idea where they were. Then, they took the blindfold off. Lily was surprised to say the least. James just walked over to her and held her close. 

"Surprise. Happy birthday," he whispered into her ear gently. 

"You did all this for me? Really?"

"Lily, I told you the last time I did this. I'd do anything if it made you happy. Come dance with me."

Lily and James walked out onto the floor and started to dance to "This I Promise You" by N*Sync.

After the dance, James led Lily to the dining table. That's where she realized…

"Hey, for you 2 to knew to give gifts, you knew about it, too, then?"

Mariah turned to Carey and nodded, ashamed for deceiving their friend.

"Thank you!" she hugged a couple of shocked girls. "It just wouldn't have been the same if I'd had known what was coming up next. Thanks!"

So, they ate dinner, opened gifts and then, danced somemore. They danced to "Satisfaction" by Benny Benassi, "One Heart" by Celine Dion, "Vamos a la Playa" by Various Artists, "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera (which the boys enjoyed thoroughly), and for the finally of James and Lily's night, "I'll Never Break Your Heart" by the Backstreet Boys.

"James," she whispered in his ear as they danced, "can we be alone for a while?"

"No problem." Sirius, Remus, Mariah and Carey were so 'busy,' they didn't even noticed James and Lily slip outside. James lead Lily to the staircase. Then, he let her lead from there on. They went out onto the balcony and stood in the corner. If they had kept walking straight, they would have walked right into the pool. Instead, they simply sat quiet under the porch light which cast a dim romantic glow. The pool's underwater lights were on. The white light made the water's ripples glow against the house and the two lovers. It was beautiful!

"Thanks, James. The dancing, the water and egg fight, the outdoor set up…all of it!"

"Lily, it's no trouble at all. I love you. Anything for you, love."

"James, can we just… sit on the side of the pool? Around the middle? I wanna be near the strong lights over there."

"No problem. Let's go. I'll brng a blanket to sit on. Ok?"

So, Lily and James made their way to the side of the pool. The blanket was placed so it stopped at the pool's edge. James perfornerd a shortening charm on this slacks then sat with Lily, his and her legs dangling in the water. Lily spoke first.

"James, this has been the best day of my life. Well, all of it, even if it included the whole Malfoy punish thingy…"

James didn't want to hear about it. He pressed a finger to her lips, indicating his wish for her to stop talking. James took out his wand and conjured a letter. "We're outside. Don't come out. Please respect our wish to be alone." He zoomed it inside. With 1 meter to spare each side, he made a dome to block them from being spied on. Now, they wouldn't be disturbed and they could rest quietly.

"There, now we're alone and we can relax. Just be together…"

James held Lily in his shoulder and gently stroked her long red hair. It was wonderful. James felt whole and Lily felt safe. 

Lily looked up at him. Her eyes were soft and sincere. So were his. She closed her eyes and moved into him. She kissed him softly. Neither deepened it. It was perfect the way it was.

James slid into the pool and didn't even splash Lily. He simply fell in. He went under and came up. His black hair was wet back and his glasses were dripping with water. His white muscle tee was now semi-transparent. His hunter green shirt was clinging close to his arms and enhanced his shoulders. He pressed against Lily and kissed her again. His eyes asked for him and she nodded. He lifted her by the waist and twirled her above the water, feet dangling and splashing water in a circle. Then, slowly, James let her down. She went under and came back up. The dress clung very tighitly.

"James, I need you to do something. I want you to…to touch me," she half pleaded. James was shocked. He wanted to, but he wasn't sure about her. He moved his hand u her back and over her shoulder. He stopped but Lily wouldn't let him.

She placed her hand on his extended arm and pulled it down into place. She pulled slowly, throwing her head back. When he finally touched her, she moaned and all his resistance was gone. He held her back side with his left hand and her left side with his right hand, it being level with her chest as his thumb stroked it gently. She pulled off his 2 shirts and he lowered her halter dress top to reveal a strapless bra. Realizing she said 'touch,' he left it at that. They stayed in each other's arms on their last night together. They got out and laid down in the grass without drying or adding more clothes. They pulled up the blanket and James made up his mind. Life's gotta change.

_Well, ladies and gentlemen who have been kind enough to read my story. This is the last chapter of this story. I know, it's been a fun experience for me. However, it has drawn to a close. But fear not, I have my sequel ready to post. All I have to do is wait till I want to post it for your enjoyment. I'm hoping to attain about 25 to 30 reviews before I post my sequel. I am very desperate for reviews. Whoever you have as an audience, I would love if you relayed this story to others. I would really love some reviews. I see some stories with hundreds and feel depressed. So, pass along my name please. Now, if you would be so kind, please leave me a nice review at the end of this chapter._


	21. Epilogue

A/N: I've decided to delete the sequel and add an epilogue instead. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, but I find that my writing skills have evolved a lo since I wrote a novel for a school project and I've noticed that my sequel was headed in a rather erotic area. After a lot of thought, I realized that I didn't want my younger audience for this story to be deprived of the sequel because of my evolved technique. Therefore, I've deleted the sequel and added this on instead for your enjoyment. So, this chapter is "Life's Gotta Change: The Mini Story."

Epilogue:

"James, we need to talk," Lily said in a quiet, hushed voice. Instantly, James recognized this tone of voice. This meant that it certainly wasn't the time for a joke or any other type of farce. He walked into the bedroom where she sat with her legs stretched out in front of her and her hands in her lap. Tilting his head a bit, he saw a shadow of a smile on her lips and a thin sheen on her cheeks. He moved quickly to her side and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You look like you've been crying." She nodded her head subtly and he took her face in his hands. "Lily, we've been married 2 years now. There's nothing to be shy or embarrassed of. Just tell me," he said softly.

"James, um…" but her nerves got the better of her and she jumped off the bed to start pacing the room. However, James jumped up as well and stood before her with his hands on her shoulders to hold her steady and comfort her. "I was sick today," she said in a quiet voice. James was about to answer her, but she bit her lip. She wasn't done yet.

"Okay. Are you alright now?" he asked tenderly. She nodded and a few more silent tears dripped down her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. But, I'm going to have to get used to it," she said with a small smile and a quivering voice. James looked at her for a second. "I'm gonna be sick every morning for a little while actually." James's eyes widened for a second in concern, but she smiled wider. "And, my stomach is gonna be getting a little bit bigger than it is… AND my appetite. I mean, after all…" she said, pausing to look into his face as it, too, began to stretch into a smile, "I will be eating for 2 now."


End file.
